Saciedad Semántica
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Manabe tenía la conciencia sucia desde que "tomó prestado" un libro de Minaho. Fue una coincidencia encontrarlo haciendo una investigación junto a Konoha. Con su mirada tan fija en ella… cierta molestia le obligó a ir a ver, sólo para enterarse de la "Saciedad Semántica", exponer el libro que intentaba leer solo por Minaho y dejar expuestos sus injustificados celos. Yaoi.


**Hola mundo, he estado esperando tanto tiempo para esto…de verdad que ansiaba por poder escribir algo nuevo y esto es lo que se me ha venido a la mente un ManaMina~ ¡Yay!**

**He perdido la práctica y ya no sé que comentar, por lo que les pongo el disclaimer para que en seguida puedan disfrutar de su lectura.**

**Disclaimer:** _Ni Inazuma Eleven Go / Chrono Stone & Galaxy ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, esto sólo lo hago con el mero fin de diversión sin propósitos de lucro._

* * *

><p>—Palabra, palabra, palabra, palabra, palabra, palabra…<p>

Minaho Kazuto miró a su pequeña compañera de equipo, Morimura Konoha, con atención, haciendo esa pose tan común en donde acomodaba su barbilla en el arco que se formaba entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Cuando la chica de cabello verde se detuvo como por quinceava vez para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, él suspiró y alzó una ceja dándose cuenta de que esa pequeña pausa lo distraía de todo.

—Konoha-chan… —llamó, logrando que la chica se mordiera la lengua, sin querer, al momento exacto en que iba a seguir con aquel experimento en el que ella misma se había ofrecido a ayudar.

Konoha se llevó ambas manos a la boca haciendo una mueca de dolor y Minaho sonrió torpemente.

—Lo siento…

Konoha lo miró por un segundo algo sorprendida, antes de negar con la cabeza en movimientos efusivos y nerviosos. —No lo estaba haciendo bien ¿cierto? —inquirió agachando la cabeza apenada. Ese tipo de cosas… el sentirse inútil era lo que siempre la deprimía.

Kazuto se limitó a verla y regalarle una sonrisa que la tranquilizara, para sacarla de su error, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para la chica, eso sólo era el primer paso para hacerla sentir mejor. Hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta para atraer la atención de Konoha hacía si y que dejara de mirar sus zapatos. Era un ruido de negación.

Cuando sintió la mirada de la pequeña amante de los animales sobre sí, negó con la cabeza. Sin olvidarse de no borrar la sonrisa de su rostro —no. Lo hacías bien. —La miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que le creyera.

Y funcionó, pues Morimura sonrió un poco.

—Pensaba que… —continuó Minaho y Konoha lo miró con atención —sería más fácil comenzar con una palabra más corta ¿no crees?

La pequeña mostró sorpresa en pequeños gestos, cosa que no le fue difícil de deducir al de cabello naranja y, luego, asintió efusivamente, como de costumbre.

Minaho sonrió, Morimura no dejaba de darle cierta ternura y diversión a la vez… aunque era demasiado predecible. Era cosa de su timidez. Si fuera menos tímida sería, quizá, un poco más interesante. Aún así… él pensaba que era una chica que se hacía de querer.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Morimura interrumpiendo los pensamientos del "detective".

—¿Eh? —alzó la vista y miró al cielo pensativo. —No sé… un monosílabo podría ser, pero creo que sería poco útil… hay que intentar con una palabra un poco más compleja, algo como… —en ese momento una parvada de pájaros atravesó el cielo graznando. —¡Ya sé! —exclamó victorioso, bajando su vista a su compañera —¿qué tal si probamos con "ave"?

Konoha dio una cabezada a modo de expresar que estaba de acuerdo. Tomó otra bocanada de aire y volvió a comenzar: —ave, ave, ave, ave, ave… —y siguió repitiéndola sin cesar. Esta vez sin la necesidad de hacer pausas "largas" para volver a tomar aire. Lo hacía fluido y respiraba entre cada repetición de la palabra, de modo que sus pulmones no se quedaban sin aire.

Minaho sonrió orgulloso.

Había dado en el blanco con esa palabra.

El muchacho centró su mirada en Konoha, concentrándose única y exclusivamente en la palabra que era repetida varias veces.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba cierto chico de cabellos lilas.

Se trataba de uno de sus compañero de equipo, Manabe Jinichirou, quien, perdido en su mundo, sostenía distraídamente un libro pequeño en una de sus manos. El libro no era suyo, era prestado —o algo así...— y lo había estado leyendo desde la tarde del día pasado.

Esa no era la excepción, en aquel momento también tenía en mente seguir leyéndolo, pero claro, no contaba con que al dar un paseo para "distraer su mente", pues el libro le parecía poco menos que nada interesante, se encontraría a su par de compañeros defensas.

Se quedó congelado sin saber exactamente el motivo. Y tras unos minutos de estar parado siguiendo con la mirada la del chico que se posaba sobre la pequeña Konoha, dio un par de pasos al frente.

Manabe sólo fue consciente de lo que hacía cuando llegó de la nada y, escuchando a la niña repetir varias veces "ave", volvió su atención a Kazuto, quien ahora lo miraba tan confundido como lo estaba él.

Manabe abrió la boca, cerró fácilmente el libro que estaba leyendo, pues éste se encontraba en el puente que había entre su dedo índice y pulgar, y se acomodó los lentes con la otra mano antes de hablar. —¿Qué hacen? —fue directo al grano. Y Jinichirou no pudo dejar de sorprenderse porque su tono de voz hubiera sonado tan seco y cortante.

Minaho se quedó quieto, cuando estaba viendo a Morimura tan atentamente había alcanzado a oír unos pasos proviniendo de la izquierda, pero no podía permitirse ni un segundo de distracción si no quería perder la concentración en su investigación… eso, hasta que de pronto los pasos se adelantaron y la persona que los daba se interpuso ante su visión de Konoha. Tuvo que parpadear, antes de decir nada, para enfocar su visión y entonces reconocer a Manabe. Ladeó la cabeza confundido de su repentina presencia y más de su forma de interponerse entre él y su compañera de equipo.

Konoha por su lado se detuvo de golpe al oír la voz de un tercero. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado mientras repetía sin cesar la palabra, por la pura vergüenza de sentirse observada por Minaho. A pesar de que sólo fuera su amigo, no dejaba de lado esa actitud tímida que siempre mostraba.

—¿Eh? —se confundió al ver a Manabe dándole la espalda a ella.

—Eh… ¿hola? —fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza decir a Minaho. Se inclinó hacia un lado para ver detrás de Manabe a Konoha e indicarle con la cabeza a la chica que se hiciera a un lado para poder verla también y que no sintiera que de alguna manera se le excluía de la conversación que iba a tener lugar con Jinichirou. Sonrió en cuanto la pequeña lo hizo comprendiendo perfectamente sin palabras y volvió su atención a Manabe, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa también —Manabe-kun ¿qué tal? —dijo a modo de saludo.

Manabe miró el gesto entre los dos defensas y por alguna extraña razón sintió un nudo en el estómago bastante molesto —¿qué hacen? —repitió sin más. Entre irritado e impaciente entonces, su pregunta sonó exigente de una respuesta.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron e intercambiaron una mirada. Konoha parecía algo asustada, pues no había tardado nada en notar el enfado del chico. Minaho de inmediato le sonrió a la pequeña intentando transmitirle confianza y encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia. Luego se volvió con Jinichirou y, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa, pensó rápidamente en qué responder y cómo hacer que el chico no explotara ante sus palabras, pues sabía que no estaba de ánimos para tolerar ni una pequeñísima broma. Manabe por su parte, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al ver la sonrisa del detective.

—Estábamos comprobando una teoría, algo que me llamó la atención —comenzó Minaho, dirigiendo su mirada a Morimura —Konoha-chan se ofreció a ayudarme —agradeció con la mirada(recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta) y luego se volvió a Manabe. —Estábamos tratando de ver si era cierto lo de la saciedad semántica. Por lo que entiendo es un fenómeno psicológico en el que la repetición hace que una palabra pierda sentido temporalmente para el oyente, quien procesa el discurso como una serie de sonidos sin sentido —explicó con el índice alzado, que agitaba cada tanto ante sus palabras.

Morimura asintió efusivamente, como si temiera que Manabe fuera a negar que eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

Tras la explicación, Jinichiriou sintió que no debió de haber preguntado. Le costaba entender qué sentido tenía aquello, pero… era Minaho de quien se trataba, por lo que no era realmente de extrañar que hiciera cosas que él catalogaría de inútiles. Torció la boca y luego dijo —ah… —pues fue lo único que pudo responder. Que Konoha se ofreciera de voluntaria tampoco le extrañaba, para él era una niña que si le pedías algún favor fácilmente accedía a ayudar. Lo que él no tomaba en cuenta y que Minaho si, era que si Konoha accedía a ayudar sería por la amabilidad que mostraras al tratarla, porque si le dabas miedo a la pequeña, esta encontraría una forma rápida para escapar...

Kazuto sonrió al notar el gesto de Manabe. Sus reacciones no dejaban de parecerle bastante divertidas y raras a la vez. Ahora estaba molesto, lo sabía. Pero no sabía exactamente el "porqué" así que buscó en alguna parte de su cuerpo algo que le indicara que le pasaba.

Estaba en eso, cuando su atención recayó en el libro que Manabe llevaba en mano. Lo reconoció de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño en primera instancia, antes de volverlo a relajar en medio de un sentimiento culposo... Había que reconocer que su libro, a pesar de ser "especial" por tratarse de un recuerdo de su padre, no era el único en todo el planeta.

Entonces sonrió y volvió su mirada al rostro de Manabe quien en ese momento parecía ido en sus pensamientos. —Manabe-kun… no sabía que te gustaba la literatura inglesa —dijo señalando el libro y después soltó una risita.

—¿Eh? —Manabe se sobresaltó por el repentino comentario. Miró a donde señalaba Minaho y sintió como si el alma le estuviera a punto de abandonar el cuerpo. Tragó saliva nervioso y clavó su mirada en los ojos del chico, intentando reconocer algo así como una mirada recriminatoria. Algo que le indicara que se había dado cuenta de que ese libro no era suyo...

Minaho se sorprendió por la mirada directa, correspondiéndola algo intrigado mientras intentaba leer más allá los pensamientos del otro… pero en ese momento se distrajo admirando el color que poseían sus ojos. Había sentido algo así como un pequeño vuelco en el corazón en cuanto Manabe le clavó la mirada y, ahora que admiraba sus ojos, sentía que un pequeño calorcillo crecerle en el pecho, a la altura del mismo.

Jinichirou se arrepintió a los siete segundos de lo que hizo y bajó su mirada al suelo sintiendo como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas. —Eh- yo- sí, me gusta… ah…—cuando se dio cuenta de que no parecía poder completar ni media oración antes de olvidarla, volvió su rostro a un lado y, ocultando sus ojos en la luz reflejada en sus lentes, apretó el libro contra su pecho evitando que la portada quedara de nuevo al descubierto. —La leo de vez en cuando —dijo rápidamente, terminando por acomodarse los lentes de nuevo, en un gesto nervioso.

Minaho parpadeó. Siguió con su mirada todos y cada uno de los gestos del otro, notando su sonrojo, su nerviosismo, como intentaba salvar de alguna manera su orgullo y su mentira. Fue fácil. Demasiado fácil. Pero... aquello no podía significar otra cosa además de que Jinichirou había comenzado a leer literatura inglesa por algún motivo en especifico. La pregunta era cuál...

Morimura se les quedó viendo durante aquello, sin tener idea de que pensar. Estaba confundida y en ese momento le daba la ligera sensación de que si aquello fuera una grabación de película y el director por algún motivo decidiera que alguien sobraba en esa escena, su nombre habría sido el pronunciado sin duda alguna.

—Manabe-kun tú…—comenzó Minaho con la única intención de averiguar más sobre el otro.

—U… ¡ustedes! —lo cortó Jinichirou, intentando desviar el tema con un nerviosismo bastante notorio —estaban… eh… haciendo eso de la… cosa semántica…—a penas y guardaba el vago recuerdo de la explicación de Kazuto, poco le había importado guardar en su memoria cómo se llamaba.

Minaho lo miró con curiosidad y rió —saciedad semántica, Manabe-kun —corrigió divertido.

—Có-cómo sea —Manabe sintió que el calor acumulado en su rostro no se iba y, por el contrario, aumentaba. —¿Por qué no siguen con ello? —dijo consiguiendo que su voz no temblara. Sin atreverse a mirar al chico, centró su mirada en Konoha.

—¿Huh? —Morimura volvió su mirada a Kazuto. Preguntándole con ésta si debía seguir o no.

—No sé —dijo Minaho en respuesta a la pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros y soltando otra risa divertida. No sabía el motivo… pero le divertía tanto ver la actitud vergonzosa de Manabe. Dirigió su mirada a Konoha, teniendo una encantadora sonrisa que no podía borrar de sus labios y movió la cabeza afirmativamente —vamos, Konoha-chan, hay que seguir —tal vez no había sido su intención, pero con aquella sonrisa provocó que la pequeña se sonrojara.

Manabe, quien ya estaba sonrojado de por sí, sintió la sangre acumulada en sus pómulos hervirle más por aquella sonrisa… aunque ahora había sido más por la misma molestia que lo había hecho interrumpir al par momentos atrás.

Morimura asintió enérgicamente y, con las mejillas todavía coloradas, cerró los ojos con fuerza al tomar una bocanada de aire antes de volver a empezar —ave, ave, ave… —mientras la mirada del detective no se despegaba de ella.

Al rato, Manabe no tardó en darse cuenta de que no le hacía ninguna gracia verse "ignorado" repentinamente por su compañero defensa. Y mucho menos que Morimura hubiera sido "privilegiada" con su atención (y si lo pensaba más a fondo, ni con aquella sonrisa...).

Se les quedó mirando un buen rato esperando a que acabaran… pero lo que no creyó fue que ese "buen rato" para él, hubiera sido poco más de un minuto para los otros.

Minaho apenas estaba comenzando a sentir que aquella palabra sólo eran raros sonidos cuando Manabe volvió a interrumpirlos.

—¿Por qué ave? —soltó Jinichirou de la nada y sin siquiera pensarlo. Y ahí estaba otra vez ese tono tan seco y cortante que demandaba una respuesta.

Morimura se mordió la lengua, de nuevo...

Minaho parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar su visión. —¿Per-dón? —dijo todavía mirando a Konoha, quien ahora se había llevado ambas manos a la boca, como si así aliviara su dolor.

Kazuto sonrió torpemente a Morimura, como había hecho antes, y disculpándose con la mirada en lugar de Jinichirou, quien a penas se inmutó... pero sólo tras darse cuenta de la satisfacción que lo llenó al percatarse de la mueca de dolor de la pequeña Konoha, entonces sí alcanzó a sentirse un poco culpable...

—¿Por qué ave? —y sin embargo, Jinichirou siguió sin disculparse, repitiendo con lentitud su pregunta de antes. Haciendo una pausa notoria entre sílabas como si se las estuviera diciendo a un niño de párvulos.

Cuando la mirada de Minaho se volvió a él, Manabe casi se arrepintió de haberlo interrumpido y llamado su atención, pero a la vez, se sintió mejor consigo mismo por ello... (Era como un calorcillo a la altura de su pecho el que sentía al tener la atención de esos ojos curiosos que lo escrutaban, que por lo mismo le ponía los nervios de punta...)

¡Rayos! ¿Y si se daba cuenta en sus gestos de que ya se había metido varias veces a su habitación? Con eso de que se percató con tal facilidad de porque había estado tan nervioso en el partido que fueron a ver sus padres…

Igual y Kazuto ya sabía que se había robado ese libro de su habitación al darse cuenta del apego que tenía con éste. Bueno… no robado, sólo lo había tomado prestado… temporalmente… lo pensaba devolver, quizá incluso esa misma tarde ya que no terminaba por gustarle el contenido…

A Jinichirou le dieron ganas de ir y golpearse la cabeza contra uno de los árboles de alrededor… ojalá y tuviera la completa libertad de hacerlo, pero en ese momento no podía mostrar más que una tensión completa al sentirse observado.

—Bueno porqué… —Minaho no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, además de que tampoco creía que fuera necesaria... y...

Lo que Kazuto quería saber era qué estaba haciendo Manabe todavía ahí.

Es decir, estaba en una posición completamente tensa, lo que le decía que no tenía planeado moverse de ahí… o que no podía hacerlo: "¿por qué?" —… ¿por qué sigues… aquí? —inquirió demasiado curioso como para dejar de intentar averiguar, señalando el lugar preciso en el que el chico de cabellos lilas se encontraba.

—¿Ah? —Manabe, por supuesto, tampoco tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta. Era una buena pregunta, porqué según él estaba y debía seguir leyendo aquel libro antes de deshacerse de él. La pregunta había sonando muy hecha al azar y hasta ingenua. Pero… ¿acaso lo estaba corriendo de ahí? —¿Qué acaso no puedo estar aquí?

Siendo honesto aunque fuera sólo consigo mismo, Jinichirou debía admitir que ahora estaba indignado. No sólo por el hecho de que al parecer no era requerido ahí, que eso había sido claro desde el principio (él solo se había entrometido sin pedir permiso), sino por el hecho de que Morimura sí tenía algo que hacer ahí, con Minaho...

—¿Eh? —Minaho se sorprendió y apenas estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando Manabe lo volvió a interrumpir, sin darle tiempo a explicar lo que él ya había entendido: no tenía motivos para estar ahí, debía irse.

—Contesta mi pregunta, luego me iré —zanjó cruzándose de brazos, evitando mostrarse dolido.

—En realidad yo no- —por un momento a Minaho no se le ocurrió ni que decir. "¿Él no qué?" ¿Por qué ahora sentía que debía disculparse con Manabe? Quizá había sido porque había alcanzado a leer entre líneas su razón para decidir cruzarse de brazos(parecía que lo había ofendido...). Terminó por soltar un suspiro ligeramente frustrado. Le fastidiaba un poco la actitud esquiva de Manabe y era un poco ya que sabía que a cierta parte de su ser le divertía, le encantaba: era un verdadero enigma para él entender la mitad de sus razones. —Puedes estar aquí, Manabe-kun —sonrió un poco y hubo un _algo _cuando las miradas de ambos se conectaron que Manabe de inmediato pudo responder:

—¡A esa pregunta no me refería! —reclamó, ocultando de inmediato el esbozo de esperanzadora alegría que le generó espontáneamente el leer el _"quédate" _de Minaho en aquel intercambio de miradas.

Minaho, por toda respuesta, rió. Había sido como si se entendieran sin palabras... (_Ah, y ahora su corazón latía como loco..._)

Manabe consiguió hacer pasar su gran sonrojo desapercibido con su reclamo.

Morimura no entendía bastante bien qué pasaba. Quizá lo mejor era irse de ahí disimuladamente y…

—Konoha-chan… —la pequeña no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse estática en su lugar y fingir de muy mala manera que su pie solo se había alzado por casualidad; no para llevarla, con pequeños y rápidos pasos, lejos de ahí. Era claro para ella que ahí sobraba, pero los chicos (Minaho especialmente) parecían querer mantenerla a la fuerza en ese lugar. —… y yo habíamos acordado probar con "palabra" pero era un poco complicado por lo que decidimos usar ave para hacer la primera prueba.

Kazuto se había percatado de la incomodidad de su compañera y pensó que tal vez deberían dejarlo por el momento, a pesar de estar bastante interesado en continuar su investigación, tampoco quería obligarla a estar en un lugar que no quería.

Se agachó a su altura y la miró con curiosidad para darse una idea de lo que estaba pensando —podemos dejarlo por hoy, Konoha-chan, si te quieres retirar puedes…

Manabe volvió a sentirse molesto e, impulsivamente, volvió a interrumpir —eso no responde mi pregunta —se sorprendió a si mismo usando un tono enfadado.

En esa ocasión fue Minaho el que se mordió la lengua. Ahora entendía lo que la pequeña sentía cada vez que era interrumpida. Eran interrupciones bruscas y salidas demasiado de la nada como para no morderse...

—Bueno porqué… no es un monosílabo y…—hablaba entrecortado mientras hacía graciosas muecas, sacando su lengua y buscando de alguna manera aminorar el dolor de la mordedura. —Tiene tres letras, es rápido de pronunciarlo y tiene un significado claro —terminó de explicar Minaho, aún algo adolorido.

Konoha miró preocupada las expresiones graciosas del chico, que lejos de divertirle solo le hacían sentir mal por el chico —¿es… estás bien? —preguntó tímidamente.

Minaho la miró deteniendo sus gestos y relajando por completo su rostro, para luego de unos segundos sonreír tranquilamente —claro, es sólo que… —no se le ocurrió nada gracioso por decir para demostrarle a Morimura que se encontraba más que bien, por lo cual al final solo rió —también me mordí la legua —canturreó como si no le hubiera dolido en lo absoluto y se tratara de algo para celebrar.

Konoha se le quedó mirando unos segundos sin saber que decir, hasta que finalmente una sonrisa terminó por dibujarse en sus labios y soltó una pequeña risita, miró a Minaho de nuevo y, sin poder contenerse mucho, comenzó a reír nuevamente, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

Definitivamente, Minaho era una persona muy agradable y divertida. Morimura podía afirmarlo con total seguridad.

Minaho se sorprendió un poco al principio al verla reír, luego simplemente, dejándose llevar por el momento sonrió y sus risas se unieron a las de Konoha.

Manabe, por su lado, sintió como si su corazón fuera estrujado de una forma dolorosa. Se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño canalizando el dolor en un especie de resentimiento. De acuerdo, él no le veía el chiste, entonces ¿de qué rayos se reían ese par?

"_Par. Par. Par… Pareja. ¿Pareja? Pareja." _Más tarde Manabe recordaría haber pensado junto con otras tantas cosas que con trabajos alcanzó a procesar.

Muchas. Demasiadas cosas pasaron por la mente del matemático. Y quizá fue por eso que, mientras aferraba más el libro del detective a su pecho, las palabras volvieron a salir de su boca solas.

—¿Y por qué no mejor usan "amor"?

—¿Eh? —fue la respuesta inmediata de ambos defensas que se volvieron a ver al tercero con bastante confusión.

Minaho se quedó mirando el gesto completo del cuerpo de Jinichirou. Sus manos estaban aferradas al libro, aprisionándolo contra su pecho, y sus dedos estaban demasiado tensos, como si quisiera clavar sus uñas en la cubierta del libro. El ceño de Manabe estaba fruncido con enojo, molestia y… ¿dolor? Sus lentes no le dejaban ver exactamente la expresión de sus ojos, y suponía que era eso lo que siempre le dificultaba para saber lo que pasaba por su mente, pero en ese momento… estaba casi seguro de que algo estaba lastimando al de cabellos lilas.

¿Qué sería...?

Minaho separó levemente sus labios como si fuera a decir algo.

—Pero… si repites muchas veces "amor" ¿no te parece luego que suena a "mora"? —fue lo que dijo Konoha, mirando a sus pies y a Manabe alternativamente, con gesto nervioso.

—¿Ah? Bueno pues…—Manabe pareció pensarlo y, tranquilizándose un poco, su mano derecha se alzó hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro, donde su dedo índice comenzó a acariciar su mejilla suavemente en un gesto que a Minaho le pareció muy tierno. —Sí… me parece que… —las mejillas del chico se ruborizaron ligeramente y terminó moviendo su mirada de un lado a otro pareciendo bastante avergonzado. Manabe suspiró rendido, dejando caer su brazo y sabiendo que la pequeña Konoha tenía razón.

Kazuto sonrió divertido. —Además…—llamó la atención de ambos defensas hacía si. Minaho notó como la mirada del chico se posaba sobre si mirándole con cierto deje de desconfianza, algo más como del tipo… resentido… —… la palabra "amor" no tiene un significado lo suficientemente claro como para poder visualizarlo —dijo, aún si supiera que con eso se ganaría otro poco más del "odio" que Jinichirou ya le tenía.

Manabe no solía soportar que nadie le negara estar en lo cierto. Antes, con Morimura, lo había aceptado pero de una forma indirecta, simplemente callando al no tener argumentos con los cuales discutir pero… con Minaho era algo diferente, porque le daba una necesidad rara de hacer que el otro reconociera que él estaba en lo cierto.

Entonces, adoptando una mirada retadora y con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante en sus labios se preparó para hablar… aunque no tuviera idea exactamente de que iba a decir. Luego de un par de segundos sintiéndose muy mudo, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente al pasear su mirada de Konoha a Kazuto y de Kazuto de vuelta a Konoha, hasta que su sonrisa desapareció, volviendo a fruncir el ceño y viéndose ligeramente dolido —¿no te parece que cuando se tiene a la persona de la cual estás enamorado en frente es suficiente para poder visualizarlo?

Aquello tomó desprevenidos tanto a Morimura como a Minaho.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

La primera reacción de Konoha fue que los colores se le subieran al rostro de inmediato, sintiéndose muy nerviosa ante aquella insinuación, se sintió temblar y comenzar a transpirar.

La reacción de Minaho fue lenta. Con la mirada fija en Manabe, sólo pudo observar cómo este se regresó a mirarlo para, de pronto, comenzar a abrir más y más los ojos mientras el rostro se le iba poniendo cada vez más colorado.

Manabe dio un paso atrás y rápidamente dio media vuelta.

Kazuto tardó otro poco en reaccionar y, cuando lo hizo, lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntarse: ¿acaso todo lo que había pasado momentos atrás se había tratado de una injustificada escena montada de celos por parte de Jinichirou?

—Me tengo que ir —fue lo último que se le escuchó decir al matemático antes de que sus piernas lo llevaran con pasos veloces lo más lejos de ahí.

Pero ninguno de los otros dos pareció oírlo, pues Konoha ahora estaba sumamente avergonzada como para pensar en nada más y Minaho simplemente se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—Ah, esto… yo… ¡adiós! —y fue así como la pequeña de cabello verde salió corriendo de ahí. Konoha fue directo al zoológico, buscando distracción en alguno de los animales, con lo que no contó fue que al llegar cierto admirador suyo llevara toda la tarde esperando a que llegara al parque. Morimura se sonrojó en cuanto reconoció a su compañero de equipo mediocampista recargado en la pared de la entrada al zoológico y más cuando éste sonrió al verla. —¿Ku… Kusaka-kun…?

.

.

.

Cuando Jinichirou calculó que ya nadie lo podría ver, echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo directo a las habitaciones. Necesitaba ir por su libreta de apuntes y comenzar a hacer cálculos de las probabilidades que tenía de sobrevivir el resto del torneo evitando en la mayor medida posible a Minaho. Quizá y solo quizá, debería ir a hablar con el entrenador Kuroiwa para solicitar su renuncia definitiva del equipo, no le importaba si conseguía alejarse de sus padres o no, sólo debía alejarse de Kazuto antes de volverse completamente loco… porqué definitivamente aquello que había hecho minutos atrás solo demostraba que ya tenía los primeros síntomas de la locura.

.

.

.

Minaho se quedó solo y sin darse cuenta. Estaba muy perdido en las cavilaciones que de pronto a Manabe se le había ocurrido meterle. Una gran y tremenda duda sobre eso del amor… Esa insinuación celosa y sobre aquello de que teniendo a la persona de la que estás enamorado presente… ¿por qué lo que por su mente con "la persona de la que estás enamorado" fue el intercambio de miradas de antes...? Minaho suspiró y fue cuando se percató de que ahora estaba solo, al mirar a ambos lados en busca de Konoha. Supuso que debió haberse marchado en cuanto pudo y se dejó caer pesadamente en la banca sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a eso del amor… ojalá fuera un experto en ello, porque a decir verdad lo único que sabía de eso era que el amor hacía que algunas personas se volvieran locas… —locas… amor… locura… locos… locura de amor… —rió un poco mirando al cielo que se pintaba de tonos anaranjados como aquel día en que habló con Manabe de sus padres. Y pensando en Manabe… —Manabe-kun… —murmuró a la nada y casi sin darse cuenta. —... ¿Sabrá que tiene bonitos ojos?

* * *

><p><strong>Y así es como acaba el capitulo, por lo que veo serán tres, este es el primero, ya saben y espero no tardarme mucho en escribir el siguiente capitulo. Chicos, agradezco de corazón su atención a este ManaMina, Minabe, como sea que se le llame a la pareja de mis niños favoritos del galaxy, de verdad que los amo con locura y por eso quise escribir de ellos.<strong>

**Lo de la saciedad semántica existe, es real, no me lo saqué de la manga, lo investigué y al final no sé porque Morimura acabó involucrada tanto en este capitulo…en fin, creo que…tengo mucho sueño, así que, por ahora eso es todo lo que les tengo que decir.**

**Dejen reviews que no hacen ningún daño (de verdad, créanme que es mejor enterarse de algo que nada más publicar y no saber si a alguien le interesa o no).**

**Buenas noches, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo :D**


End file.
